Skystar's Prophecy
by skyfoot21
Summary: Watch as Skykit grows up, and soon becomes leader of ThunderClan, but she will face many challenges along the way...    A/N I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter! And this story will be better than the others!
1. The Beginning!

Skystar's Prophecy Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Flamestar - Bright orange tom with a black chest

Deputy: Fallowsnow - White she-cat

Medicine cat: Featherpelt - Light gray she-cat

_Warriors_

Dogwhisker - Golden-brown tom

Grayclaw - Dark gray tom

Petalleaf - Ginger she-cat

Stickpelt - Light brown tom

Mudflower - Brown she-cat

Hawkpelt - Light brown tom

_Oueens_

Flowerstem - Gray she-cat with white patches

_Elders_

Lakepelt - Murky gray tom

Weedpelt - Tan tom

Chapter One

Skykit felt hot and cramped. Her sister, Dawnkit, and her brother, Stormkit had already opned their eyes. But Skykit wasn't ready. Their mother, Flowerstem wouldn't let them go out until Skykit opened her eyes. Skykit opened her eyes. Dawnkit looked, at Skykit, and shrieked, "Skykit opened her eyes! Can we go out now?" "I guess, but be carefull." "Okay." said Stormkit. When they got out, Skykit suddenly felt tiny. "Let's play hide and seek!" said Dawnkit. "I'll count."

Skykit went into a bush that looked liked a good hiding place. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" asked a voice. "Who is it?" asked Skykit. "I am Dogwhisker, a seinor warrior. You shouldn't be in here." "I know, but I'm playing hide and seek!" "Okay, I'll hide you." he said. " Thanks! " Skykit squeaked. She liked this warrior. Suddenly, she heard the soft paw steps of Dawnkit. "Is Skykit in here?" she asked? She did not wait for an answer. She looked in Dogwhisker's nest, and found Skykit. " Bye Dogwhisker! Thanks for hiding me!" said Skykit. " You're welcome!" he called after her.

The found Stormkit in the bushes near HalfRock, the place where Flamestar held clan meetings. After they found Stormkit, they went back to the nursery, tired and worn out. They fell asleep almost imeaditly.

5 MOONS LATER

"Let all cats old enough to fight in battle, gather here beneath the HalfRock for a Clan Meeting!" called Flamestar. The three kits ran out into the clearing. "We have gathered here today to make three kits apprentices. Skykit, Dawnkit, and Stormkit, please step forward. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Grayclaw. Dawnpaw, your mentor will be Patelleaf. Skypaw, your mentor will be Dogwhisker. Serve your clan well." Yes!, thought Skypaw. My mentor is Dogwhisker! she thought.

"This is FalcolnRocks, the place where we hunt falcolns, but only skilled warriors can hunt here, because a falcoln can catch a small apprentice like you. I'll teach you in a few moons." "Where is the ShadowClan border?" asked Skypaw. "It's up ahead. We'll reach it soon," Dogwhisker said. They kept walking for a while. "Get down! I smell ShadowClan!" said Dogwhisker sharply. "Quick! Go get help!" He said quietly. Skypaw dashed off back to camp, as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the 5 reviews - I was dying to update! :D :D :D**

**Shrieks exploded in the clearing. Skypaw was battling a sandy colored tom, and was winning. He was only the size of an apprentice, so he was easier. She scratched his nose, and ran away. She looked around to see who she needed to help next. She spotted a large orange tabby attacking the nursery. She remembered that Mudflower just had her kits. She shouted " Help! Go to the nursery!" and her, Dogwhisker, Petalleaf, and Hawkpelt came to defend it. They soon drove them off. She realized that Fallowsnow, the deputy, was nowhere to be found. She raced off to find her. She soon saw a circle of ShadowClan cats, with Flamestar, and a few warriors outside of it, with Fallowsnow inside if it. The suddenly threw her out, and grabbed Skypaw instead. "What are you doing? Get away from me!" She shouted. A few of the ShadowClan warriors snickered. "Get away from her!" Shouted Dogwhisker. Dawnpaw and Stormpaw came up, along with Grayclaw, andd Petalleaf. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister. NOW! Screeched Dawnpaw. They all attacked at once. Flamestar, Fallowsnow, and all of the other warriors joined in. The ShadowClan cats fled after awhile. "Are you okay? Are you okay?" asked Dawnpaw. "Yes, thanks to you! They would have killed me!" she said. "At least we're all okay."'**


End file.
